Tails and Ears
by monkan
Summary: Loki, a black cat, lived an easy life, but when his home burned down and he lost his family and everything. Then, the one to find him was a Golden Retriever named Thor. Thor's family takes Loki in, but Thor's over enthusiasm of finally having a play mate might send Loki to the animal shelter. Animal!Thorki. Sort of. More Inside. A sweet little story. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

~ Tails and Ears ~

By: Monkan

Warnings: Animal Slash, Mentioned Death, Pain, Angst

Rating: T (I guess)

Pairing: Dog!Thor/Cat!Loki

Type: Trilogy

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. The characters belong to Marvel and the Norse Mythology. Or any other products that may be mentioned.

A/N: My cat have been kicking me to much lately. We share the sofa and she always ends up kicking my leg in her sleep. So this story is for her I guess. ^^

Summary: Loki lived an easy life, but then his home was burned down and he lost his family. Then the one to find him was a Golden Retriever named Thor and his family.

~ Chapter 1 of 3 ~

It was like any other day in Loki's life. A warm and sunny day. The black Bombay breed cat lay on his side on a big fluffy pillow. His whole body laying across it with his paws over the edge. One ear twitched before Loki stretched his whole body, rolling partly onto his back with a snort through his nose.

When the sudden touch of a hand on his long sleek body touched him he flung his head up to see who it was and saw it was his owner, Laufey. Upon seeing the nice man Loki started to purr loudly and licked the hand.

Laufey chuckled before he cuddled with Loki's head, making the cat bump his head into the hand again and again before licking once more. Laufey sat down next to him and his other hand came up to scratch his tummy.

It felt so good that Loki for a moment forgot about his head.

Then he reached out with his paws in a try to capture the hand and Laufey pulled away before he could reach it.

Loki continued to purr as he stared with wide green eyes at his owner, his cut claws flexing into the pillow without piercing the fabric.

He sat up on the pillow and stared expectantly at his owner while continuing to purr.

He loved this human. Ever since the big man had taken him, he had had nothing but good experiences and had lived a happy life. He had food. He had water. He had places to sleep. And he had a human who he adored.

Being the runt of a litter was hard because his siblings had bullied him and pushed him away from their mother, leaving him to starve. Then one day this man had come and while all his four siblings had crawled to the human in an attempt to appear cute and adorable, he had remained in the corner. Too weak to do anything. His mother was trying to get him to eat but he no longer had any interest in it. If he tried he would be bullied later and he was too tired to withstand that.

Then a hand had reached for him and picked him up. Strong big hands that held him carefully. He opened one eye to look and saw a big face he had never seen. A finger began to pet him as he heard the man and his mother's owner talking. He was brought to a strange place and suddenly the finger came back to his nose and it smelled absolutely delicious.

It had drawn his attention and he soon began to suckle on it. That was the moment the strange man had decided to take him. He had been named Loki by his new owner.

Since then, his owner had taken good care of him. Made sure he ate and taught him the rules. Of course Loki was naughty from time to time. He was simply curious and he learned quickly where and what was not good to do if he didn't want to be punished by the evil water spray.

But they cuddled together and slept together. It was a good life. Even when his owner brought home a mate and they started to have children of their own, he never felt left out. If he wanted attention he would seek out someone. Mostly Laufey.

It was a good life and Loki couldn't be more happy.

Then one day, it all changed. It was later the same day when Loki was cleaning his black fur that he noticed a strange smell. He had never smelled it and it upset him so he sought out the source. He walked through the house until he came to the kitchen area and big horrible heat hit him. He saw his family trapped in the sea of heat. They tried to get out but the danger were coming closer.

Loki meowed as loudly as he could. Screaming at them to run. He tried to get closer but he could feel some of his fur snap away from his body and it hurt badly.

His dear Laufey yelled at him to get out.

That was what he needed to do. He needed to get help. So he ran out the open backdoor and meowed as loudly as he could. Screaming at the top of his lungs at the neighbors for help.

An old crow that lived across the street came out to chase away whatever monster that were disturbing her when she saw the burning house.

Loki knew she would call for help and started to run back to his home when suddenly it all exploded in a loud noise.

Loki were thrown across the street by the shock wave and he landed on the grass. He stared wide eyed at his home that were gone. Where had it gone? Where were his owner? Where were the others?

The black cat limped over the street to search the burning remains but he couldn't get to close because of that terrible heat.

Then came a loud noise down the street. It was ear deafening and he was soon chased away into the bushes by running men in strange outfits.

Loki ran as best he could.

It had started to rain and Loki's strength were growing thin. His body hurt and so did his heart. Where had everyone gone and left him behind?

He met a stray who hissed at him to get of her territory and he limped on as best he could.

When he knew he couldn't take another step, he stopped behind a large bush and just lay in the dirt to rest. He who had taken so much care of his appearance was beyond caring. He just wanted his owner to come and get him.

* * *

Loki woke up by something loud sniffing him. He cracked open one eye and saw a big yellow mutt standing over him. But he couldn't care less. He closed his eye again and went on ignoring the canine.

Thor who had been sniffing around for something to play with had come upon the black mass of fur and he had been surprised. He saw it was a cat because they always walked by and never played with him. They were also a lot smaller than him and so adorable. But this cat was different. He could smell the scent of fire on the fur. Something he smelled when his family went out to camp and struck a fire.

A fire was hot and could be used to heat delicious things, but it was also hot and hurtful to get too close to. Something he had learned once.

This cat was hurt, he concluded and whined when the green eye opened and closed without further reaction. He couldn't help the whine before he ran back across the lawn and to his house.

He headed up the short wooden steps to the patio with thundering steps. His nails scraping the boards. He saw his owner Odin sitting with a paper in his hands. Thor whined and barked loudly to get his owners attention. When he knew he got it he turned in a circle and ran across the lawn, but when he noticed his owner wasn't following he went back and this time tugged at the pants. He backed away and whined until Odin stood up and said he would follow him to see what he wanted to show him.

Thor rushed down the steps and ran across the lawn to the bush where the cat was and his tail waged back and forth as he turned around to make sure the both the cat and his owner were where he wanted them.

"What's wrong?" Odin asked as he came up behind his Golden Retriever. He pushed aside Thor to get a better look behind the bush that was obviously interesting.

Thor whined as his owner bent down and picked up the black cat. The feline didn't move or even acknowledge of being picked up.

Thor followed faithfully his owner as they brought the black cat into their house.

* * *

The next time Loki opened his green eyes, he was somewhere he didn't recognize. There were also a loud bark that almost sent him out of his skin.

He looked up at the big dog laying in front of him and tried to assimilate the situation. He had never met a dog this close before. Since he didn't go outside he only had the opportunity to view one when someone came walking by with one on a leash.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked in a reserved voice.

"You're at my house." The dog answered. "I'm Thor. What's your name?"

It was quiet easily to see that this mutt was as harmless as the children in his family had been. They were just bigger than him but that was about it.

"Loki." he admitted.

"What's happened to you?" Thor asked without hesitation. Not a thought that it might be something that Loki didn't want to answer or was uncomfortable with to remember.

"I don't know." Loki put his head on his front paws and just looked at the dog. "I woke up and there was something wrong in the house. I went to get help when there was a really loud noise and when I looked at my home, it was gone." It really hurt to remember. "I want my owner." his longing leaking into his voice.

Thor whined at the hurt the cat was obviously feeling and he inched as close as he could get without making Loki uncomfortable. Cat's didn't usually like him after all. He didn't want Loki to hate him.

When Odin came back into the room with his wife Frigga they saw their dog curled up next to the pillow and blanket they had used to make a bed for the cat.

They had just watched the news about a house explosion in the suburbs and that the family of four that had lived there had been killed. It wasn't hard for the smart Odin to piece together that the cat they had picked up had most likely belonged to the family.

The black cat was obviously domestic, he had a collar with the name 'Loki' on it, and he was covered in the smell of smoke and ashes.

"What should we do?" asked Frigga her husband. "We can't just throw him out, the poor thing."

Odin put a hand on her shoulder in reassurance that it would somehow be solved.

"We'll see after he's healed. For now, he will have time to recover before we decide what to do with him."

Neither Loki or Thor even noticed the humans entering or leaving as they slept side by side.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

~ Chapter 2 of 3 ~

Days turned into weeks, and Loki had healed from his traumatic experience. His paws were no longer hurting when he walked on them and his fur were growing back from where it had disappeared. The family that had taken him in showed no signs of throwing him out now that he was healthy so he started to consider this new place his new home.

His new owners were nice to him, they made sure his litter box were clean in exchange that he didn't go anywhere else and did his business. What did they think of him? His dignity would never allow it.

He were also given his own plate where his food waited for him. It was not as nice as his old plate but it was clean and whole. Not to mention he was feed regularly.

He had also claimed a pillow as his new favorite spot. It didn't smell like his old one but he couldn't help that.

Now, it would all be fine if it weren't for the pest of a dog that also lived in the house.

Loki was a friendly feline by nature and he liked most that he liked. But not when he kept being awakened by a big, black, wet nose. The first time had been shocking. Now it was just irritating and he found himself slapping after the thing.

Thor, as the dog were called, also didn't know personal boundaries.

If he were cleaning himself then he could be sure that Thor would be there and lick him with its big sloppy tongue. Leaving him more fur to clean.

If he were playing with one of the toys then Thor would come rushing to play with him. Literary.

Loki wasn't used to being a toy and pushed around so of course he retaliated and sent the big mutt with his tail between his legs.

There were even times when he went to eat and found that even his plate were clean when he were sure that he had left it half full for when he grew hungry again. The same happened with his water. If not slobs were mixed in what were left.

The nerve.

Still, when he woke up next to the golden body and the warm, comfy closeness, he couldn't hate Thor.

His new life style did keep him in good shape and he didn't feel as restless as before.

But there were something else that made his otherwise peaceful life horrible.

Thor, for all his good intentions, would get too careless in the house and crash something to pieces and Loki would get the blame. Apparently Thor was a good boy.

So he got punished for it. Sometimes he were put in the cold basement as punishment. He were lifted by the neck like a kitten. And his nose were flickered to show he was in the bad.

It was like that when he heard the couple come home with Thor after a walk. Loki knew what would happen the second the big dog were let lose. So he prepared himself by standing up.

Look and behold.

The second Thor was free his paws scratched at the floor and he hurried to where Loki were. The big idiot turned the corner with barely elegance and misjudged the distance to the table.

Loki screamed in warning before the other hit it.

_The stupid dog._

But it was too late. Thor hit the table with his body and sent a vase that Frigga had put forward earlier to the floor.

Loki flew up on the back of the sofa as Thor hurried to the corner to hide his big ass.

The next Loki knew, their owners came into the room and Frigga squealed at the sight of her vase. Odin walked toward Loki with an angry expression. The feline dug his claws into the sofa but the grip on his neck were too strong and he meowed in pain and lost his grip. He absolutely didn't like being taken by the neck because it reminded him of his siblings and their bullying.

So he screamed at the top of his lungs as he tried to get free, but Odin didn't seem to notice as he took him to the basement.

Once down there in the darkness he tossed Loki, and he landed on his paws.

The door closed behind Odin and he were left in the dim light from the window. His stomach called for food because Thor the big idiot had eaten his food again and he had waited for them to get home so he could beg for more.

_Stupid mutt._

Swore Loki as he made himself comfy on top of a box. Nothing else to do because he had long since explored this strange room and there were nothing for him to do.

* * *

**Upstairs**.

"That cat is nothing but trouble." said Odin as he walked back to his wife who were picking up the shards of what had once been a wedding gift. "Maybe we should get rid of it."

Thor's head shot up at the words. No, they could throw out Loki. He hadn't done anything wrong. He had been the one to break the vase.

With a lowered head and his tail between his legs, Thor walked closer to Odin and whined. He didn't want Loki to disappear. Not after he finally had a play mate.

Odin turned his attention to the Golden Retriever who looked really down. He smiled before scratching Thor behind the ear, making the tail swing from side to side.

"Don't worry Thor. You are a good boy so we will never let anything happen to you."

"Maybe we should find someone else to take Loki in? We were probably too hasty when we decided to take him in. We didn't know how the cat would react to Thor. Our baby has come with scratches on his nose more than once."

Odin sighed as Thor sat down next to him, staring up at him with wide eyes.

"I'll start looking around tomorrow. Come Thor." Odin said before turning toward the kitchen. "Time for dinner."

_Dinner!_

Upon hearing the word, Thor followed faithfully his owner and waited patiently with his tail swinging behind him.

When Odin gave him the clear sign he dug into his bowl of dry food. It was crunchy and delicious. However, when he saw the empty little plate he couldn't help the feeling of guilt from entering his stomach. He had eaten Loki's food too and now the cat were locked away with no dinner too.

Thor swallowed his mouthful before biting into the his bowl and bringing it to the basement door where he sat it down and laid down next to it. He whined pitifully at the door.

* * *

It was growing dark when Loki opened his eyes after a nap. The light from the window were leaving and drowning everything in darkness.

He sat up and looked at the door where a line of light came from and he jumped from the box and up the stair to the door where he started to claw at the door. He meowed a little to see if anyone heard him.

He had spent hours down here and he should be let out by now.

Loki were hungry and cold.

Another scratching on the other side of the door accompanied by a whining sound told him Thor were on the other side.

Loki didn't know what brought the attention of their owner but soon the door opened and light filtered through.

"Ready to come out now?" Odin asked as he let enough space for the black cat to come out of the basement.

Thor whined as he leaned forward to nudge the side of the black cat when just the prickling sensation sent Loki hissing at him.

Not standing another punishment, Loki rushed to the kitchen that were always warm and laid down on his paws beside his empty plate. He stared and waited for anyone to come along and give him something that would fill his stomach.

When no one came he started to meow in a deep pitched tone. His efforts brought him soon results and Frigga entered to see what was wrong. When she saw Loki by the plate she shook her head.

"You are going to grow fat." despite her words she filled up his plate and petted him along his spine, giving her a purr in response.

His happiness were almost complete when he heard the tell tale steps of Thor and he stopped eating to turn around and see what the mutt were up too.

Thor stopped first at the door and sat staring at him before standing up and taking only one step inside the kitchen.

Loki spat at him and hissed warningly for him not to get too close.

"Stay away from me." he hissed.

Thor whined. "I'm sorry."

Loki moved his body so he could eat and keep an eye on the idiot to make sure he didn't come too close.

When he was finished and full, Loki walked into the living room and jumped up on the long sofa. He curled up in the corner, almost melting into the black fabric. Odin scratched him on his head and he purred because despite his dislike for his owner, because no one could measure up to Laufey, it did feel nice.

Thor came along and jumped up next to Frigga who sat side by side with her husband.

They shared a look as each began to pet the animal next to them.

Loki pushed into the hand and when his ear came free he turned his head to lick the thumb before he continued cuddling with it himself.

On the other side, Thor was receiving similar treatment and his back leg started to kick the leather sofa, a habit he had had since he were a pup.

What had been tense atmosphere between them all turned quickly to comfortable closeness.

The only thing in Thor's mind that he missed was spooning up to Loki.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

~ Chapter 3 of 3 ~

The family had gone to bed and the night was quiet. Thor slept in the master bedroom at the feet of his family, while Loki stayed contently in the living room. He liked the sofa because it became warm and stayed that way all through the night. Not to mention the plushy pillows that he sprawled out over.

Loki lay curled up in the corner, the darkness masking him and any tiny sound in the house were his to notice first.

It was like that when an unfamiliar sound reached his ears. It was tiny and sounded like nothing he had ever heard. Not even when he lived with Laufey.

He sat up with a low growl and looked around carefully. There were two shadows at the door connected to the patio. Two shadows that shouldn't be there. Loki sneaked down from the sofa and made his way to the middle of the room. The darkness his friend that let him melt in with it and ambush the evil trespasser.

The door opened with a click and there were a hushed voice before they entered, leaving the door open for them.

Flashlights clicked on and they began to explore the room.

One of the trespassers stepped deeper into the room until he was only a few steps away from Loki. And when his light hit the cat it growled deeply and spat at them.

Loki slapped a paw out at the stranger that he didn't approve off and meowed loudly.

The strangers cursed under their breaths but it was too late.

At the same time Loki leaped at the stranger with his claws out, Thor had reacted to his voice on the top floor.

The big dog snapped to attention and sat up so violently in bed that he managed to wake up Frigga. Thor heard the hiss warning someone off. He flung of the bed with no care that he tramped over his owners and probably left them bruises. He ran down the stairs and came to the open arc when he saw Loki fighting two strangers that had invaded his home.

He growled deeply and barked before tackling one of them to the floor. Thor stood over and growled threateningly at the stranger. Boldly stating that he would rip his throat out if he moved.

The lights were flipped on and the room was bathed in it.

Odin stood by the opening with a baseball bat from his youth. It was old and well used, but none the less still hard and solid.

The thieves tried to escape but while Thor held him down with his body weight, Loki clawed and bit the other while climbing without getting caught. He spat at the stranger at the top of his head before sinking in his claws. Everything that Laufey had taught him not to do was thrown out the door.

"I've called the police." said Frigga as she came into view with a phone in her hand. Odin motioned for her to stay back before he walked over to the thief Loki were subduing.

"You can let go, Loki." Odin said in a calm voice.

As he heard the words and their meaning, Loki kicked the stranger in the face as he jumped away. He walked over to Frigga and sat at her feet while looking sharply at the uninvited two-legged strangers.

Odin quickly shackled the thief with a pair of handcuffs he kept in a drawer in their bedroom. When he had heard the commotion he had grabbed the bat and the cuffs automatically. A habit from his days as a police officer.

It didn't take long before the other was also restrained and Thor was standing by his owner's side, growling at the two strangers. How dare they to break into his home and threaten his family. How dare they harm Loki.

When flashy cars came to their home, and more men in the same clothes knocked on the door, Thor finally walked over to Loki. Frigga patted him on the head before cuddling with Loki's for a minute.

The whole ordeal was over quickly and the thieves were taken to jail.

Thor whined as he nosed Loki. Sniffing for any injuries the black cat might have sustained. Much to his surprise, Loki lifted his head and allowed the nose to explore. Thor couldn't explain how happy he felt at that moment that he showed it instead by licking Loki's head.

Something he shouldn't have done.

Loki swapped his paw at the idiot dog before starting to clean his head.

Stupid dog.

But Thor wouldn't give up. He owned Loki a warm thank you for alerting him before the thieves could do any damage. He nudged Loki in the side, sending the cat onto his side where he laid staring at the big canine. Thor then proceeded to stand over him and nudge some more.

Loki's instinct crept up on him and he reached out with his pawns and placed them around his intruding nose. Thor bared with the pain with a single whimper but didn't pull back.

Soon after, Loki pulled back his claws and stared up at the stupid dog.

When Thor lay down on all four it let Loki some time to look closer and he noticed how gentle the dog was being. Like the day he found him. Even if he was a clumsy mess that got him into trouble. Loki rolled over onto his other side before sitting up close to Thor's yellow fur.

Thor still didn't do anything.

Loki noticed how messy the golden fur were so he started to clean it. His little tongue licked over the strands and when he was happy enough he decided he would kill two birds in one jump. He pressed his head against Thor's chest and rubbed his head until he was happy and continued to lick the mess.

When Odin and Frigga walked in they saw Loki standing on his back legs while rubbing up against their Thor.

They couldn't suppress their chuckles before walking over and rewarded them for their brave job.

* * *

After that day, Odin and Frigga decided that they wouldn't get rid of Loki. Partly because they owned it after Loki saved them from whatever fate might have happened to them. Then also because their Thor had taken a special shine to him.

Loki realized that he could teach the old dog some new tricks that wouldn't piss him off as often. He allowed cuddling, and they slept together many days and nights. At first Thor would sneak down to the living room and spoon up next to Loki. Then he would bring Loki to the big bed and cuddle with him there. Sometimes Loki slept on top of Thor or side by side.

Then were the licking. He had told him that he allowed Thor to lick his back and sides, but if he ever touched his head, tail, _or_ butt then he would scratch him. No exceptions.

Then came to teach him to leave his food alone. If he so much as looked at his food wrong, then he would hold a grudge for days. Leaving the stupid dog in a whimpering heap.

Then came the playing. As long as he didn't treat him as a toy or pushed him around then he would play with Thor. Something which delighted Thor.

With those basic rules, their life finally began to harmonize and Loki found that he liked this family as much as his old one.

He still missed Laufey but there were nothing he could do. Laufey were gone, so were the children and the rest of his old family.

But he had Thor now. And Odin. And Frigga. They were his family now and they made him feel warm and at home.

About the trouble Loki took the blame for?

Loki didn't have to take care of it because Thor, being his overly enthusiastic self, betrayed himself one day.

Loki had been snuggling up to Frigga who were reading one of her many novels while letting her finger nails run over Loki's head and spine. It had been divine and he had purred loudly, almost vibrating under her hand.

In front of her stood a small bowl with some kind of round stones in different colors. They didn't smell or taste good, but fun to play with when he was given one.

Then in through the front door came Odin with Thor on a leash. The quiet hour Loki had been enjoying was ruined by routine.

The moment Thor were free, he ran off, following the sound of Loki's purring, came into the living room and crashed into the table, sending the colorful rocks to the floor. Bowl and everything included.

Loki had just laid there as Thor was being scolded by both Frigga and Odin. Not just for this time, but for every other time they realized that had been caused by Thor.

The realization had caused some hard training on Thor's side until he could control himself.

* * *

One year later, on a sunny day that were equal to the day he lost everything, they got visited by a bunch of strangers. Thor explained to him that they were called relatives and pointed out who were Odin and Frigga's children, and grandchildren.

Many of the children came up to pet Loki and Thor as they laid side by side on the patio. Loki had walked outside with Thor and explored the surrounding that Thor had said belonged to them. He still preferred to stay close to the house where he was safe.

It was loud and bright.

The sun was warm and so were Thor as he snuggled up to him.

They were given treats which they happily accepted.

It was a busy day, but Loki couldn't help but feel at peace as he purred next to his stupid dog.

The End.


End file.
